Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Power Rangers: Force Cyclone''' ou '''Ninja Storm (aussi abrégée "PRNS") était la onzième saison de la série Power Rangers, basé sur la série Super Sentai Ninpū Sentai Hurricaneger (Traduit: Covert Wind Squadron Hurricaneger) Production Après l’acquisition de Power Rangers en 2002 dans le cadre de leur achat de la franchise de Fox Kids, Disney a décidé d’annuler le spectacle à la fin de Power Rangers Wild Force, mais les a convaincus de continuer avec le spectacle lorsque informé qu’ils pourraient le produire pour une fraction du coût précédent en déplaçant la production à la Nouvelle-Zélande. En plus de cette, a choisi de Disney pour faire le spectacle non syndiqués, qui a abouti à une grande partie de l’équipage (y compris depuis longtemps producteur Jonathan Tzachor) se laisser aller. Ninja Storm a été basé sur la série Super Sentai Ninpū Sentai Hurricanger. Une filiale de Disney nommé Buena Vista Entertainment géré la propriété Power Rangers après que Disney a repris, et Électoral Productions a été dissoute. Doug Sloan, le directeur de production du début de l’émission jusqu'à la mi-parcours de Turboet Ann Austen (un autre ancien membre de l’équipe de production) retourna à Power Rangers pour la première fois au cours des années à la tête de l’émission pour Disney. Quelques écrivains passés ont été également ramenés au bercail. Jackie Marchand retourné pour être l’éditeur de l’histoire. Koichi Sakamoto (le leader de l’équipe Alpha cascades et producteur) est resté sur le spectacle. Power Rangers Ninja Storm présentée beaucoup de légèreté. Cela a suscité un accueil mitigé des fans. Néanmoins, Ninja Storm a été diffusé sur ABC et ABC Family comme Force sauvage devant elle. En raison de problèmes d’union et de coût, Ninja Storm a été la première saison à pas caractéristique un teamup avec l’équipe de l’année précédente étant donné que la tendance a commencé dans la Galaxie perdu. En raison de la nouvelle propriété et son histoire enjouée, la série a regain d’intérêt pour la franchise comme cotes et ventes de jouets ont augmenté. Doug Sloan interagirait fortement avec les fans à ce stade, l’affichage sur Rangerboard et le groupe de discussion. Sally Martin et Jason Chan (Tori et Cam sur Ninja Storm) ferait également des apparitions à Rangerboard. Doug n’interagira avec les fans pour le reste de sa course jusqu'à la fin de Dino Tonnerre. Un épisode au début à terme de Ninja Storm a été coupé par la censure. Il a ensuite été réédité et montré sur ordre de fabrication. Initialement, il traitait d’une conférence de paix pour éviter une guerre, mais a été freiné en raison de l’éclatement de la Guerre en Irak comme il a été estimé à qu'un message anti-guerre ne serait pas approprié. L’épisode, «Snip il, Snip It Good» a été diffusé plus tard dans la course, avec la Conférence de paix substituée avec une conférence sur l’environnement. Synopsis "Cachée dans les montagnes, une école secrète de ninjas forme nos futurs protecteurs. D'anciens rouleaux de parchemins disent que trois d’entre eux seront choisis parmi eux, trois ninjas deviendront les..."'' Un skateur (Shane Clarke), une surfeuse(Tori Hanson) et un dirtbiker (Dustin Brooks), sont des étudiants de l’Académie de Ninja de vent, sous la tutelle de Sensei khalid Watanabe et son fils Cam. Bien qu’il semble comme si ils ne seront jamais assez bons pour être à part entière de ninja, ils sont les trois seuls gauche quand le maître ninja maléfique, Lothor arrive sur terre et capture tous les autres étudiants. Leur sensei, qui a été transformé en un cobaye de Lothor, a décidé qu’ils deviendraient Wind Power Rangers et leur a donné le vent Morphers pour leur permettre de transformer. Comme les Rangers de vent, ils se sont battus pour sauver le monde de Lothor et ses sbires de l’espace, à l’aide de Zords créés par Cam pour les urgences. Au fil du temps, ils ont été rejoints par les Rangers Tonnerre, Hunter et Blake, ainsi que Cam, qui acquis des pouvoirs de samouraï vert dans un voyage vers le passé. Le spectacle a marqué un tournant pour la franchise avec une volonté de se moquer de lui-même et de son histoire (un thème qui reviendrait à « Dino Thunder »). Soulignons que Lothor, au lieu de l’empereur maléfique mélodramatique standard, avait un sens de l’humour et souvent obtenu des lignes qui est envoyé le spectacle. Après avoir fait un monstre de croître, il semble tourner à la caméra et dire « ce que vous attendez ? Il n’allait pas obtenir plus petit. » Dans l’épisode final, en pilotant un robot contre les Zords, il crie « C’est le plus amusant que j’ai eu toute la saison ! » Finalement, les Rangers a réussi à battre tous les sbires de Lothor, sans le vouloir une surcharge l’abîme du mal (dans lequel elles ont été toutes envoyées à leur disparition). Les Rangers de vent ont été en mesure d’arrêter le mal de se répandre sur la terre et scellé de Lothor, dans l’abîme du mal... ainsi que de leurs propres pouvoirs. Maintenant sans pouvoirs, Shane, Tori et Dustin sont devenus enseignants à la Wind Ninja Academy reconstruite, aidé par Cam et un Sensei nouvellement humaine. Hunter a pris un emploi comme le chef d’établissement à l’Académie de Ninja tonnerre, tandis que son frère Blake a continué sa carrière de course. Et ils vécurent heureux... Cyclone du Tonnerre .. .que est que l’année suivante, quand le Ninja Storm Rangers ont été forcés de revenir dans action après Lothor découlait de l’abîme du mal. Les Rangers anciens figurent sédentarisés dans leur nouvelle carrière. Blake va à Reefside (l’emplacement de la série de Dino Tonnerre ) pour participer à un tournoi de motocross et rencontre la Conner, Ethan et Kira quand il est là. Elles/ils veulent pour lui voir en compétition, mais sont perplexes quand il est soudainement appelé de suite après la course. Pendant ce temps, Lothor griffes son moyen de sortir de l’abîme du mal. Il forme une alliance avec Mesogog et, se présentant comme Sensei Watanabe, prendre Shane, Tori et Dustin en prenant des disques de pouvoir corrompu, qui les transforme au côté de Lothor. Ils reprendre les élèves de l’Académie de Ninja de vent et repousser les trois primaires Dino Thunder Rangers. Hunter, Blake et Cam entrer dans l’abîme du mal et combattre les Zurgane pour sauver leurs pouvoirs perdus. Comme le duel vent Ninja et le Dino Thunder Rangers unmorphed, Hunter, Blake et Cam apparaissent et guérir les Rangers vent de leur contrôle de l’esprit en utilisant les disques de puissance de vent vrais. Les deux équipes de Rangers - y compris les Trent Mercer et Tommy Oliver - répondent avec une force combinée Mesogog et de Lothor, oblitérer il et Elsa de fuir à l’origine. Mesogog et Lothor duel pour la suprématie. Ils semblent être jeu égal jusqu'à ce que Mesogog utilise ses pouvoirs de l’esprit pour réduire Lothor à la taille d’une figurine (« très à collectionner ») et lui intercepte un bocal. À la fin, il est découvert que lorsque les pouvoirs des Rangers Ninja Storm ont été extraites de l’abîme du mal, ils n’avaient assez d’énergie pour une dernière bataille donc ils retournent à une vie normale, laissant les Rangers Dino Thunder pour protéger le monde. Les deux équipes regarder Blake remporte le tournoi de Motocross. Personnages Rangers :''Main articles: Rangers Cyclone, Rangers du Vent, et Rangers Tonnerre '' Shane_Clarke.jpg|Shane Clarke' '''Ranger Rouge (Pua Magasiva)|link=Shane Clarke Tori_Hanson.jpg|'Tori Hanson' Ranger Bleu (Sally Martin)|link=Tori Hanson Dustin_Brooks.jpg|'Dustin Brooks' Ranger Jaune (Glenn McMillan)|link=Dustin Brooks Hunter_Bradley.jpg|'Hunter Bradley' Ranger Crimson (Adam Tuominen)|link=Hunter Bradley Blake-Bradley.jpg|'Blake Bradley' Ranger Naval (Jorgito Vargas Jr.)|link=Blake Bradley Cam.jpg|'Cameron Watanabe' Ranger Vert (Jason Chan)|link=Cameron Watanabe Alliées *Sensei Kanoi Watanabe - le sensei du père le vent Ninja Academy et du Cam qui fut transformé en un cobaye par Lothor (joué et doublé par Grant McFarland) *Kelly *Miko Watanabe - défunte mère de Cam, décédé d’une maladie quand Cam était jeune. *Cyber Cam - une version plus extravertie holographique de came qui prend le contrôle du centre de contrôle de Ninja SPO lorsque la came réelle devient un Ranger. Ennemis * Lothor * Marah et Kapri - nièces de Lothor et cousines de Cam. * Zurgane - le principal Général de l’armée de Lothor. * Choobo - le lieutenant, promu général. * Vexacus - un chasseur de primes renégat. * Motodrone - une fois fusionné avec un homme nommé Perry, Motodrone fut le commandement de Lothor reconstruit et reprogrammé. * Shimazu - l’incarnation d’une légende japonaise. * Beevil - vieil ami et le remplacement temporaire de Marah. Beevil a créé le Kelzak Furies. * Kelzaks - les fantassins. ** Kelzak Furies - et mise à niveau de variation de la Kelzaks. * Evil Ninja Rangers * List des Monstres Force Cyclone Arsenal Morphers * Wind Morphers - Morphers des Rangers Vent, alimenté par des disques de Ninja. * Thunder Morphers - Morphers des Rangers tonnerre. * Samurai Amulet - Morpher du Ranger samouraï vert, initialement l’amulette du samouraï. * Battlizer Morpher (Lightning Morpher) - dispositif qui autorise l’accès de Red Ranger le Battlizer armure, une puissance accordée à lui par le Karmanion Skyla. Foudre Morpher est le nom donné, sur le jouet, publié par Bandai aux États-Unis, mais ce nom ne servait pas à l’écran. Armes *Ninja Sword/Laser Blaster - arme Standard Ranger, épée devient blaster en combinant avec fourreau. *Thunderstorm Cannon **Storm Striker ***Hawk Blaster (Red Wind Ranger/Shane) ***Lion Hammer (Yellow Wind Ranger/Dustin) ***Sonic Fin (Blue Wind Ranger/Tori) **Thunder Blaster ***Crimson Blaster (Crimson Thunder Ranger/Hunter) ***Navy Antler (Navy Thunder Ranger/Blake) *Thunder Staff - Standard Thunder weapons, can serve also as shield (Thunder Shield) and fire laser shurikens (Tornado Star). *Thunder Blade - Personal weapon of the Navy Thunder Ranger. *Samurai Saber - Sword of the Green Ranger, can be used to amplify his voice. *Lightning Riff Blaster - Guitar weapon that summons the Mighty Mammoth Zord. Originally used by the Green Samurai Ranger, but later on used by other Rangers. Véhicules *Planeurs de ninja - transports aériens pour les Rangers de vent 3 ; convoqué en appuyant sur leurs boucles de ceinture. *Moto Tsunami Cycles - motocycles utilisés par le vent et le tonnerre Rangers. *Centre de commandement Mobile - camion de 18 roues transportant les Cycles de Tsunami. *Cycle de planeur de ninja - transport personnel du Crimson Thunder Ranger (semble combiner le Cycle de Tsunami et Ninja planeur). *Dragon Force véhicule - Transport utilisé par le Ranger vert ; peut être serpentine ou compact. Zords Episode List Notes * Ranger samouraï vert (Cam) est le premier Ranger samouraï de vert, mais Mike est également connu sous le nom Ranger samouraï vert. * Il s’agit de la première série de Power Rangers ni inclure un Ranger rose ni un Ranger blanc. Tous les incarnations antérieures ont inclus un Ranger rose ou un Ranger blanc femelle a pris la place des équipes Ranger rose. * Ninja Storm est la première incarnation qui n’a pas aucune interaction avec des Rangers ou les personnages d’une incarnation précédente, comme Ninja Storm fois postérieure à l’ère de Zordon et n’a pas une liaison avec une Force sauvage. Toutes les incarnations précédentes ont eu interaction avec au moins un caractère d’une incarnation précédente, par un crossover ou dans le cas de Zordon incarnations de l’époque, avait report de caractères d’une incarnation à l’autre. Les prochaines incarnations de ne pas avoir une interaction avec ou caractères de fonction d’une incarnation précédente sous quelque forme que sont Jungle Fury et tr/min ** Toutefois, il s’agit de retconned plus tard par la Dino Thunder crossover épisode Orage dans lequel le Ninja Storm et Dino Thunder Rangers sont associés au cours de laquelle Tommy Oliver de Mighty Morphin, Zeo et Turbo renommée était le Black Dino Ranger. Également dans le 15e crossover d’anniversaire une fois un Ranger, Tori Hanson est apparu aux côtés de 4 autres « Retro Rangers » y compris Adam Park * Il s’agit de la première incarnation de la série depuis le Zeo pour ne pas inclure le segment « Next time » après chaque épisode. * Il s’agit de la première fois qu’une série commence avec seulement trois Rangers (bien que la norme, six sont en place de la finale de la série), suivi par Dino Thunder et Jungle Fury ◾ C’est la première série depuis Turbo pour avoir une fin qui comporte les Rangers perdre leurs pouvoirs. Les autres séries avant que cela soit les Rangers l’obtention garder leurs pouvoirs, ou plutôt de les abandonner. Rangers Ninja Storm a brièvement repris leurs pouvoirs dans l' équipe Dino Thunder-vers le haut, seulement à les perdre à nouveau, mais Tori sien reprendraient quatre ans plus tard en une fois un Ranger. * C’est la première série où tous les Power Rangers avait effectivement des pouvoirs quand unmorphed à utiliser dans la vie quotidienne. Andros partir Dans l’espace est bien le premier Ranger né naturellement doté de pouvoirs. *Il s’agit de la première série qui sera diffusée sur Jetix et Toon Disney. Ainsi, il est considéré par beaucoup de fans comme le début officiel de l’ère « Disney » des Power Rangers. * Au cours de la progressez « Shimazu Returns », les Rangers sont obligés de piloter leurs zords sous leur forme civile unmorphed, une Power Rangers tout d’abord. C’est particulièrement notable car les scènes du poste de pilotage sont généralement l’équivalent Sentai et du fait de la Power Rangers mise à l’essai les zords unmorphed nécessaires à la production américaine de construire des ensembles ne sont normalement pas nécessaires et pour les ensembles faire correspondre les Japonais définit. * Alors que le Ranger samouraï de vert a une identité dans Ninja Storm (cette identité en Cam), son homologue japonais original, Shurikenger de Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger'véritable identité s était sa forme en permanence en costume d’époque. En outre, homologue Sentai du Cam est en fait un ninja, pas un samouraï. * C’est la première équipe à être Assemblée à partir de trois différentes factions des Rangers (Rangers de vent, tonnerre Rangers et Ranger Samurai) plutôt que d’un seul groupe de la même source d’alimentation. Cependant, il y a des similitudes notables dans leurs costumes. * C’est la saison première (et actuellement la seule) d’avoir exactement trois appels de morphing. Ces appels de morphing étaient « Ninja Storm, forme Rangers, », « Thunder Storm, forme Rangers, » et « Samurai Storm, Ranger forme. » *Au début de Ninja Storm , il est suggéré que toutes les séries précédentes étaient juste comiques livres, ainsi rétroactive eux sur le canon de la série et faire Ninja Storm la première série de « Vrai » Power Rangers, cependant, cela s’est avéré très controversée et le concept fut abandonné. Bien que la ligne dessinée n’est pas invalide nécessairement la continuité comme le Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles supposé que les Rangers étaient juste dessinée caractères dans Shell choqué . *Jorgito Vargas Jr. trois ans de plus que son frère TV Adam Tuominen, malgré son caractère Blake est le frère cadet de la série. *Dans un épisode, Mara et Kapri mentionnent que « les garçons de Triforia sont trois fois aussi mignons que la terre. » Il s’agit d’un retour évident à Trey, le Ranger or original qui est séparé en trois. *Il s’agissait de la première série d’avoir seulement un Ranger féminin. Cela serait répétée dans Dino Tonnerreet nouveau Jungle Fury. Aliens Rangers' Delphine est la seule femme sur son équipe, mais les Alien Rangers n’est pas une saison complète. *Un concept initial d’adaptation Ninpū Sentai Hurricanger, appelé hexagone, a été rédigé par Forever rouge écrivain Amit BL. Il permettrait de maintenir le noyau trois Rangers, mais s’écartent fortement Hurricanger. Parcelle de BL a impliqué le retour Tommy Oliver associe différents Rangers précédents pour former une grande organisation appelée l’hexagone. Toutefois, les Rangers de scarabée (Gouraigers), opposerait à déclencher une guerre civile de toutes sortes entre les deux factions de Ranger. Cette idée a été écartée en production en raison de complications imprévues et frais en utilisant les acteurs américains, ainsi que de produire toutes les nouvelles images de non-Sentai. 1 * Il s’agit de la première série de Power Rangers d’avoir un Ranger bleu femelle et le premier depuis la série Alien Rangers d’avoir un Ranger jaune mâle. *Il s’agit de la première série de Power Rangers ne pas d’utiliser l’expression « éteignez » à morph retour à la normale, au lieu d’utiliser « formulaire de ninja » (même si cela se produit qu’une seule fois). **Les rangers utilisent l’expression « éteindre » uniquement dans l’épisode de Dino Thunder Thunder Storm. *Ninja Storm commence une tendance où les acteurs lors de la saison à un moment ou un autre est apparu dans la série TV New Zealand, « La tribu ». Sally Martin avait un rôle d’invité dans la quatrième saison de l’émission. James Napier, qui a joué Eric McKnight lors de la finale de Ninja Storm et irait à jouer McKnight Conner dans la saison prochaine, a joué le rôle de Jay lors des saisons 4 et 5. Autres acteurs comprennent Tom Hern, Fred Smith, Kelson Henderson, Dwayne Cameron, Antonia Prebble, Beth Allen, Vicky Rodewyk et Ari Boyland. Cette tendance se poursuivra à travers Power Rangers tr/min. *C’est la première saison où les rangers ont un appel fin après leurs morphes. Cela serait plus tard suivi par Dino Tonnerre, éclair, Force mystique et Samurai. *Ninja Storm s’est déroulée du 15 février 2003 au 15 novembre 2003, et comme par hasard Super Megaforce se déroule du 15 février 2014 au 15 novembre 2014 * Il s’agit de la première saison où chaque ranger avait un pouvoir spécial. Voir Aussi * Hexagon - The original plan for the series Liens Externes * Power Rangers Ninja Storm Power Rangers - The Official Power Rangers Website Catégorie:Saisons